


I'd like to draw you like one of my French girls

by denimdisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, do I need to say anything else, first meeting AU, hinata cant draw, its winter n its cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was way too cold to be outside. Once November had passed, going outside would be nothing but a pain, and there really wasn't a reason to do so anyways. He wouldn't be here if he had anywhere else to go. But the library was closed on Sundays, and he didn't like to go to coffee shops or similiar places without a friend to keep him company and keep him from becoming too anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd like to draw you like one of my French girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sam+%3A3).



> y do i always summarize my fics w/ the first paragraph?? like thats all i ever do??? feels lazy  
> but i am lazy
> 
> anyways this is short AND I KNO THAT  
> its also messy n inconsistent n probably incredibly out of character but w/e  
> i need help w/ picking titles for my things i cant name them for shit
> 
> merry christmas sam <33

It was way too cold to be outside. Once November had passed, going outside would be nothing but a pain, and there really wasn't a reason to do so anyways. He wouldn't be here if he had anywhere else to go. But the library was closed on Sundays, and he didn't like to go to coffee shops or similiar places without a friend to keep him company and keep him from becoming too anxious. Of course, he would prefer over anything to be at home, playing his games in peace - if only Kuroo didn't have Bokuto over. He liked Bokuto, it wasn't that, but Kuroo and Bokuto together were loud and exhausting to be around...  
  
So here he was. Playing on his Nintendo DS in the park outside the library, silently grieving his lack of gloves. His fingers were so stiff from the cold he had had to put down Love Live since he missed too many notes. It was hard to concentrate on Ace attorney, though. There was a boy staring at him. Intensely, too, as if he was itching to say something. Kozume tried his best to ignore him, but once you realize that someone is looking at you you become very concious of your actions. His eyes kept flickering to the boy instead of concentrating on how to prove Morgan Fey's guilt. But he didn't dare to confront him. So he turned back to his game and did his best to focus on presenting the right evidence.  
  
The boy wouldn't have it.  
  
"Hey, uh, excuse me?" Kozume looked up. "Uhm... Could I draw you? Like I mean you just - your stance looked interesting and so? Only if it's okay with you though..." He trailed off, scratching his neck and looking as uncomfortable as Kozume felt. Draw him...? He had never had anyone ask to draw him before. And even if someone would have had, there was no way he would have been confident enough to agree. But this boy looked so embarrassed - and, dare he say it, _cute_ \- that he didn't really have the heart to crush his hopes.  
  
"Yes... Okay", He mumbled, hiding his face in his scarf as he spoke. He hoped that was he said was still audible. The boy brightened.  
  
"Really? That's great! I'm Hinata by the way, but Shouyou is fine."  
Kozume hadn't seen someone smile that big since he saw that little girl in the park a couple of years ago. Shouyou, huh. What a cute name. _Sun_. Just like him. He mentally scolded himself. There was no need to get cheesy about a person that he'd only said two words to.  
  
"Kenma Kozume, Kozume is okay..."  
  
The boy - _no, Shouyou_ \- nodded and flopped down on the ground in front of him. He didn't appear to have proper art supplies, though, only an eraser, a blunt pencil and a regular copy paper sheet, supported by a heavy Psychology textbook. It was a little bit easier to get back into his game this time. After all, he had been confronted and he knew what Shouyou wanted. And it was always satisfying to line of the correct evidence and see the witness flinch. But for once in his life, the game just couldn't keep his attention for more than ten minutes straight. He became _restless_. Kozume was _never_ restless. He wanted Shouyou to finish the thing and he kind off wanted to walk over and see how it was going, although he didn't have the guts to do so. Besides, he probably wasn't allowed to move. He tried to shift his position as slowly as possible so that Shouyou wouldn't notice. There was a stick or something of the sort pushing against his back, and it was uncomfortable and distracting, but moving this slowly gave his core muscles a real workout. He managed to sit back down somewhat, but the stick was still there, and with a sigh, he gave up on trying. He glanced at Shouyou. It looked like he was in deep concentration. His tongue was poking out of his mouth, his eyebrows were drawn together to form a crease on his forehead.  
Kozume didn't like it. It felt out of place to see Shouyou this... uneasy, even if he didn't really know him and what he usually was like. He looked like he was in distress, and that felt oddly bad to think about. Kozume wasn't one for worrying too much about others. It wasn't that he didn't care about people. He just didn't bother to worry about strangers. People could do however they pleased. right?  
  
But for some reason he cared about Shouyou. If Shouyou started crying now, Kozume wouldn't be bothered because he didn't know what to do, but because it would make him sad, too. He didn't like that either. It made him feel too vulnerable to care this much for a stranger. Even if he highly doubted that Shouyou would try to hurt him. He didn't look the type, he was way too cute with his eyes all bright and shining and his cheeks flushed from the cold and his hair being ridiculously fluffy, like a soft, orange cloud. He wondered if it was as soft to touch as it looked.  
  
Shouyou cleared his throat. "I am... Finished", he mumbled. He seemed embarrassed, although Kozume couldn't figure out why. Was he ashamed of how the drawing turned out?  
  
"Can I... Can I see it?" He asked, his voice hoarse from being exposed to the cold for this long. Shouyou gave an uncertain nod in return and Kozume made his way over to him. He seemed a bit bothered by the close proximity, but there really wasn't any helping it if they were both going to look at the drawing at the same time.  
  
The drawing was awful.  
  
Now, Kozume considered him to be an honest, although relatively kind person, but there really wasn't any helping it. The anatomy was off, his facial features looked skeevy and what was supposed to be his Nintendo looked like it was falling apart. It was, all in all, incredibly endearing.  
  
"I'm sorry that it's not very good", Shouyou mumbled. "I'm not actually an artist, you know, this was my first time trying to draw someone", he continued and looked down at his hands, drawing patterns in the snow with his index finger.  
  
"Why did you want to draw me?" Kozume asked as quietly as he could. If Shouyou wasn't an artist, why would he want to draw him? To distract him? Was anything missing?  
  
Shouyou blushed even harder than he already was. "I uhm. I kind of wanted to talk to you because you're really pretty but I didn't know what to do", he blurted out and looked over at the spot where he had been before making his way over to Kozume. "My friend, the one with black hair and a really angry face, he suggested that I'd do this. This all his stuff", he said and gestured to the book and the 'art supplies'. "I don't know how much it worked though..." He mumbled and looked down again. And really, Kozume just couldn't bear to see him so heartbroken.  
  
"Do you... Want to go for a coffee or something?" He asked, hiding his blush under his scarf.  
  
The change in Shouyou's mood was so drastic it was almost comical. He lit up like a Christmas tree, with his head snapping back up at the speed of light with a smile on his face. No, not a Christmas tree. More like the sun.  
  
"Yes! Yes, that would be awesome! You mean like right now?" He asked, already standing up and bouncing on his feet before he had even finished the question.  
  
Kozume smiled and took the hand that Shouyou was offering.  
  
  
"That would be wonderful," he said.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jUSt snAPPING BACK AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT NYOOM
> 
> alrite for real thank for reading  
> it was short as hecke  
> i wrote this in class hah but then again i write like all of my fics in class it helps me focus
> 
> merry christmas nerds <333


End file.
